Spiderboy meets Transformers Animated (Vol 2): Past Mistakes
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy and his team go to the TFA universe to help the autobots of that universe. Stakes become high for the bad guys and the good guys as past mistakes may prove to be more trouble than they're worth. Please review (No bad/mean reviews please) Warning: Yaoi (slash boy X boy) inside. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated.**

**Past Mistakes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone, just want to say one thing before you start reading. Where there are two Bumblebee's in this story there will be a (TFP) or a (TFA) right next to their name, this way you won't be confused. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of the crossover. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please). ENJOY!**

The reality portal closed behind the six members on the newly formed team Alpha* (see the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy Vol. 5 for details - Mason). Spiderboy looked around before nodding slightly.

"Yep, we're here." Spiderboy said with a smile before turning back to Dark Spider, Bumblebee (TFP), Ravage, Reaper and Flameshadow. Spiderboy then reached into his belt and took out two ear buds, handing them to Dark Spider and Flameshadow. "Here, in case we get separated." Spiderboy said as Flameshadow and Dark Spider took the devices.

"What is it?" Flameshadow asked.

"A communicater. Ravage, Reaper and Bumblebee already have the frequentcy. And that reminds me." Spiderboy said, turning to the three cybertronians that were currently human-sized. Spiderboy snapped his fingers, but nothing noticable happened.

"Um . . . Mason? What did you just do?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy smilied.

"Transform." Spiderboy said with his arms now crossed. Bumblebee (TFP), Ravage and Reaper all looked at him for a moment, shrugged, then transformed. As they transformed their sized changed back to their normal vechile size. "Now transform again." Spiderboy said. The three cybertronians did as they were told and transformed. All three pairs of optics widened as they were now their normal size. "See? Now you can change size at will. At least in this universe. If you want to be human-sized then just think the words human-sized and to change back to your normal size just think cybertronian-sized." Spiderboy said with a smile. "You can thank me later. But right now," Spiderboy said, activating his repulsar glove, aiming it at the sky a little, but not completly before firing. There was a slight explosion and a little girl screaming. "we better take down the Society of evil villiany first. Dark Spider, take care of Nanosec. Bumblebee, Angry Archer. I already took out Professor Princess, she's fine by the way, and Ravage and Reaper you go get Meltdown. Oh! And Flameshadow, we'll take down "the colossus" or as I call him, the small old dude with the weird haircut." Spiderboy said as the Society of evil villiany stopped in front of the large alley they were standing in.

"Um, why is Meltdown with them?" Flameshadow asked with a raised eye.

"Because he ran out of cash and lost his home." Spiderboy said with a shrug.

"How do you know that?" Reaper asked. Spiderboy smilied.

"Reaper, I can just look through the timeline. It's easy for me. Now, let's get to work." Spiderboy said before everyone raced off to their assigned villain. Nanosec began to run circles around Dark Spider, who was only standing in one spot, not bothering to move.

"What's wrong kid?! Cat got your-RAAAHHHH!" Nanosec said before Dark Spider grabbed Nanosec by the throat with his left hand and began to slap Nanosec across the face repeativly.

"No. Bad." Dark Spider said as an arrow whizzed by his head, nearly hitting him. "Bumblebee, what's taking you SO long?!" Dark Spider said loudly as the black and yellow mech avoided the Angry Archer's arrows.

"YOU TRY FIGHTING THIS GUY WITHOUT USING YOUR BLASTERS!" Bumblebee (TFP) called out as the Angry Archer began to banter senselessly. Bumblebee (TFP) then sighed before transforming one of his hand into it's blaster form and shooting the Angry Archer in the crotch.

"AH! YOU VEIL MACHINE! THOU ART SHOOT OFF MY PRIVATE AREA!" Angry Archer yelled as Bumblebee (TFP) rolled his optics.

"You were never going to get laid anyway pal." Bumblebee (TFP) said before looking over to Spiderboy and Flameshadow. "Need any help?" The black and yellow mech called out.

"Nope! Flameshaodw's got this! Just keep the heat up Skye! You're wearing him down!" Spiderboy said as he dodged each one of Colossus's attacks. "Now it's my turn to make a move." Spiderboy said before grabbing onto Colossus's left arm, jumping around him before landing on his back. Spiderboy then hit Colossus in the back of the neck with a venom sting before leaping off him. "Buddy," Spiderboy began to say as the venom sting took effect. "you have been venom stung!" Spiderboy said before looking behind him to see Ravage drop a dumpster on top of Meltdown as Reaper was distracting him.

"I got him!" Ravage said as she sat on the dumpster. The dumpster then began to melt, Ravage sinking into the fluids. Spiderboy quickly leapt over the melting dumpster and pulled Ravage out of the gunk, landing over next to Bumblebee, Reaper, Dark Spider and Flameshadow. "Thanks Mason." Ravage said as Meltdown reformed.

"No problem, but watch this." Spiderboy said before his lensed eyes began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked as Meltdown began to expand. Larger and Larger the blob began to grow until after another minute it exploded, the material going everywhere. "PRIMUS!"

"Wait, why aren't we melting?" Flameshadow asked.

"I took away his melting powers, but only for the next few hours. By then he should be back in jail, along with all the other super-villian rejects. Speaking of which." Spiderboy said, turning around to face Professor Princess, who was now completely black from the ashes, holding her robotic unicorn's head in her left hand and her broken wond in the other. Spiderboy quickly webbed the girl's mouth shut before she could say anything. He then webbed her to a wall before turning back to the team. "Okay, done. Now come on, we better get going before the police arrive. Bumblebee, Ravage, Reaper, can you guys transform please." Spiderboy said before the three cybertronians transformed into their normal sized alternate forms as sirens began to grow louder in the distance. Bumblebee (TFP) opened his passager door open, letting Spiderboy in as Dark Spider got on Reaper and Flameshadow got on Ravage.

"Um . . . So where are we going?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked as he lead Ravage and Reaper away from the scene. Spiderboy pointed towards his right.

"I'll point and you drive." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee took a right turn with the others close behind.

**. . .**

_"Breaking News: The group known as 'The Society of Evil Villiany' has been returned to prision by unknown personal. We'll bring you more on the story if it develops."_ The new bulletion said before the T.V. was turned off.

"Idiots. How hard is it to bring me what I had ordered. HOW HARD?!" The figure in the shadows of the room boomed before placing his hand on his head, trying to calm down a little. "Oh well, I'll deal with that later. But for now," The man said before turning on a comunication feed on his laptop. "Headmaster, report. What is your status on repairing those two machines?" Headmaster growned on the other end of the transmission before facing the monitor.

_"__VERY__ SLOWLY!" _He boomed with a sort of intense threatening tone to his words before turning away from the screen. Headmaster sighed slightly before returning to his work. _"If I were you, I'd stop checking up on someone every __five minutes__!"_ Headmaster yelled again before ending the transmission. The figure in the shadows growled before looking out into the city of Detroit.

**. . .**

"Okay, we're here." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee (TFP), Ravage and Reaper all stopped in front of an old abandoned automobile plant. Spiderboy exited Bumblebee (TFP) as Dark Spider and Flameshadow got off of Ravage and Reaper.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked as he, Ravage and Reaper transformed back into their other forms, cybertronian sized. Spiderboy nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes 'Bee, this is the place. Come on in. I'm sure Prowl won't attack you guys." Spiderboy said as he opened the main garage doors to the building. Spiderboy entered the main room of the building first before being followed by Flameshadow, Dark Spider, Ravage, Reaper and Bumblebee (TFP). "Hello? Anybot home?" Spiderboy called out with a raised lensed eye. "That's strange. No one here." Spiderboy said as he walked down into a hallway, looking both ways before walking towards his right. "Hello? Bumblebee? Bulkhead? Sari? Ratchet?" Spiderboy called out as he walked, scanning the hallway as he walked down it. He then stopped at a all to familiar door. It was one of the main bathrooms of the place, it was cybertronian sized of course. Spiderboy groaned as he looked at it. Remembering the awkward moments that happened in there* (Check out Spiderboy meets Transformers Animated: Inner Monsters -Mason). Spiderboy shook his head before continuing onward.

"Who the heck are you?!" Spiderboy heard two voices yell at the same time.

"Oh, now they're home." Spiderboy said before racing back to the main room of the autobot base. Spiderboy entered the room to see both Bumblebees (TFP and TFA) yelling questions at each other, Flameshadow was fanfirling over next to Sari, who was completely confused now, Ravage and Reaper were talking to Optimus and Bulkhead while Dark Spider, Ratchet and Prowl all stood there, waiting for this to end. Spiderboy smilied before walking over to everyone. "Uh . . . Hi guys." Spiderboy said with a wave. Both Bumblebees turned to Spiderboy, as did everyone else in the room.

"Spiderboy? What are you doing here?" Sari asked before pointing over at Bumblebee (TFP), Flameshadow, Ravage, Reaper and Dark Spider. "And who are they?"

"Well, Me, and my team, are here to help you guys with something big that's coming. And to anwser your last question, these five are Dark Spider, my clone, Ravage and Reaper, two of my good friends, Flameshadow, another good friend, and lastly, Bumblebee, another Bumblebee from another universe." Spiderboy said, pointing to each person as he spoke. Both Bumblebees looked at Spiderboy for a moment, confused looks on their facplates.

"Wait, he's me?!" Both Bumblebees said, pointing at each other. Spiderboy nodded his head before noticing the time.

"Oh, crap! I gotta go!" Spiderboy said before looking over at Flameshadow before freezing time. "Flameshadow, do me a huge favor!" Spiderboy said as he walked over to the purple superheroine. Flameshadow looked around confused, noticing everyone was frozen.

"Um . . . okay, but first, what do you do?" Flameshadow asked. Spiderboy rolled his eyes.

"I froze time, but just make sure the two Bumblebees don't start talking too much while I'm gone." Spiderboy said before Flameshadow looked at him confused.

"Why? Oh, wait! Is this about that time you-" Flameshadow began before Spiderboy nodded. "OH! Okay, I got ya! No problem, I'll just light stuff on fire." Spiderboy smilied.

"Okay, just don't burn down the place, okay?" Spiderboy said before teleporting out of the universe, time being unfrozen.

"I won't make any promises." Flameshadow said with a smile before she began to listen to the two Bumblebees conversation.

**Okay, well sorry for the sudden end. If I continued any further I'd probably mess up. Where school is just around the corner I'm trying to get back to my normal sleeping paterns so yeah, I'm a mess right now. Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please go check out my story "Stingers" to see why Spiderboy had to leave, and stay tuned for upcoming chapters! Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated.**

**Past Mistakes.**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"So, how long have you and Spiderboy been together for?" Bumblebee (TFA) asked, making Bumblebee (TFP) pause for a few minutes, trying to remember how long he and Spiderboy had been together for.

"Um . . . I guess over half a year now." Bumblebee (TFP) said with a shrug. There was a slight pause between the two before Bumblebee (TFA) looked around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to them. No one (as far as he could tell) was.

"So, have you two interfaced yet?" Bumblebee (TFA) asked with a raised optic, curiousity in his voice. Bumblebee (TFP) didn't reply as his face plates began to heat up a little, but did not blush. "Come on! You can tell me! After all I am you!" Bumblebee (TFA) prosisted. Bumblebee (TFP) opened his mouth as to say something, but was quickly inturrupted by a dark purple fire-ball flying past his face and hitting the back wall of the room.

"WHOOPS!" Flameshadow said loudly as the purple fire began to spread. "Sorry! I haven't had these powers long! I think I need more practice!" Flameshadow said as everyone tried to put out the flames, making it even worse. _Mason SO owes me after this!_ Flameshadow thought as Optimus tried putting out the fire with his fire extiguishers, which only suceeded in feeding the fire.

**. . .**

The man in the shadows pressed a button on his laptop, which opened a new video transmission, a few moments later a man wearing a fully black skin-tight outfit appeared on screen, the only thing about his clothing that was not black was the eye peices, which were white.

_"Yes sir?"_ The man asked with a raised lensed eye.

"I need you to do a little job for me." The man in the shadows said with a smirk.

_"And this job is?"_

"Go free the Society of Evil Villiany."

_"Peice of cake. Ghost over and out."_ The man on the other end of the transmission said before ending the call.

"Okay then, now all I have to do is wait."

**. . .**

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO PUT THIS FIRE OUT?!" Bumblebee (TFA) yelled as the fire continued to spread across the room.

"It's funny how nothing is burning, and that there's no smoke." Prowl said as he observed the purple flames. Spiderboy then walked into the room, looking over at the flames before turning his attention to Flameshadow. The fully purple superhero shrugged before she looked over at the fire, her eyes glowing purple before the fire disappeared.

"Um . . . What did I miss?" Spiderboy asked, turning everyone's attention to him.

"Oh, nothing much . . . JUST THE WHOLE PLACE BURNING!" Bumblebee (TFA) yelled, waving his arms around in a spazing motion. Spiderboy chuckled a little.

"So, how did everything go in the other universe?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy shrugged.

"I did my part okay, I'm just hoping they don't fail.*" Spiderboy said before his left glove began beeping (See my story Stingers for details -Mason). Spiderboy activated his holo-screen, which currently had a live news feed on it.

_"Breaking News! There are three massive fires all across the city! The autobots and some other indivuals are trying to contain the fires as we speak."_ The news feed said before Spiderboy opened up a map of Detroit, locating each fire.

"Um . . . What was that?" Sari asked with a raised eye. "There aren't any fires, and we're right here!"

"I have my holo-screen set up to detect future dangers, a five minute warning basically. Here are the locations." Spiderboy said before widening the screen so everyone could see. "Alright, we'll split up into three teams of four. Optimus, Ravage, Reaper and Ratchet will take the first location, Sari, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Dark Spider have the second, and that leaves myself, Flameshadow, and the two 'Bees with the third." Spiderboy said before turning off his holo-screen. "Alright, let's rollout!" Spiderboy said as he started off to the exit.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Optimus said with a sort of huff. Spiderboy rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Get over it." Spiderboy said.

**. . .**

"Alright we're here, so where's the fire?" Ravage said as she, Reaper, Optimus and Ratchet arrived at the first location, stopping before they transformed, a explosive going off as they finish transforming.

"Uh . . . There it is." Ratchet said as Optimus began spraying his fire extiguisher. Ravage looked over at Reaper, who was staring at her with narrowed optics.

"What?"

"You just had to say it?" Reaper asked with a raised optic. Ravage shrugged with a slight smile before helping to put out the fire.

**. . .**

"Well, we're here, so where's the fire?!" Bulkhead asked, looking around, trying to find any sign of the fire. Dark Spider's spider sense went off as he walked by the tallest building on the street.

"OH SHIT!" Dark Spider yelled a few moments before the explosive inside the building went off, the force of the explosion sending the clone flying through the air. Dark Spider then felt a thud before looking up, seeing Sari in her cybertronian form.

"You're really heavy! You should consider going on a diet." Sari said as she helped Dark Spider down to the street. Dark Spider growled slightly. "Okay! Jeez, sorry." Sari said before she and Dark Spider began to help with controling the fire.

**. . .**

"Okay, we're here. You guys stay here, and I'll go look for the bomb." Spiderboy said as he leapt up to the closest rooftop. Flameshadow, Bumblebee (TFP) and Bumblebee (TFA) all just stood there for a moment before Bumblebee (TFA) looked over at Bumblebee (TFP)

"You didn't anwser my question." Bumblebee (TFA) said, crossing his arms. Bumblebee (TFP) looked at the yellow and black counter-part.

"What question?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked with a raised optic.

"Have you and Spiderboy interfaced yet?" Bumblebee (TFA) asked with a sort of curious tone. Bumblebee (TFP) froze as he felt his faceplate heat up a little.

"Hey! Can we stay on task here guys?!" Flameshadow said loudly, distracting the two mechs. "Even though Spiderboy's gone to find the bomb, doesn't mean we can't do the same, come on." Flameshadow said before leading the two Bumblebees to one of the buildings before Bumblebee (TFA) stopped.

"I can't fit through there." Bumblebee (TFA) said with a sort upset tone.

"I can." Bumblebee (TFP) said before changing his size to human. Bumblebee (TFA) looked at him with a sort of unamused expression.

"Not fair!" Bumblebee (TFA) complained before a pause grew over the three. "Okay, I'll just wait out here." Bumblebee (TFA) groaned before going over to look around the street as Bumblebee (TFP) and Flameshadow entered the building.

**. . .**

_Hmm. Here's the bomb, but it seems to be recently placed. _Spiderboy thought as he knelt down in front of the large explosive. Spiderboy then noticed something move in the shadows in the corner of his eye, a figure racing out of the building. _Rage, disarm the bomb while I go after our little friend over there, when you're done go look for Flameshadow and 'Bee. . . . I doesn't matter which one! Just do it!_ Spiderboy thought, commanding his symbiote pet as they separated. "I'll meet up with you guys later." Spiderboy said as Rage took Spiderboy's form, sending mini-tendrils into the machine, begining to disarm it as Spiderboy exited the building the same way as the figure did. Spiderboy web-zipped over three roftops before stopping at the edge of the fourth, looking around to see where the figure was. Spiderboy paused before his spider sense went off. "Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on someone!" Spiderboy said as he grabbed the figure behind him by the head, using him escape route by flipping over him.

"They did. Just before I sliced their heads clean off!" Ghost said in a all-to familliar voice to Spiderboy, making the red and black teenager stop in his tracks.

"No. Y-You can't be! Not him! NOT HERE!" Spiderboy yelled as he threw a punch at Ghost, barely missing the man's torso area. Ghost quickly used this to his advantage, grabbing Spiderboy's arm and breaking it in two before throwing him off the side of the building.

"I don't know what you were going on about kid, but frankly, I don't care. I have a errand to run. See you in the after-life." Ghost said before racing off into the night. Spiderboy flw up from the street he nearly hit, following Ghost from a distance.

"Whatever it is you're up to, I won't let it happen! Not after what you did to her!" Spiderboy said before putting his arm back in place, letting his healing factor do it's job as he flw behind Ghost.

**. . .**

"Wow, that didn't take too long." Ravage said as Optimus was putting out the last of the flames. Reaper narrowed her optics at Ravage, crossing her arms as she did. "What?"

"It didn't really help that you have flamethrowers." Reaper said with a teasing smirk. Ravage rolled her optics.

"Oh whatever Reaper. At least the job got done. Anyways, I think we should call the others huh?" Ravage said with a slight shrug. Reaper nodded before sending out a team-wide transmission (only for the members of team Alpha -Mason)

"Hey guys, me and Ravage got everything under control on our end, how's everything from yours?" Reaper asked with a slightly raised optic, waiting for a response.

_"Dark Spider here Reaper, everything's good on my end. We just finished putting out the fire." _Dark Spider said from his end of the transmission.

**. . .**

"And I found something that might be of some use to us." Dark Spider said as he over-heard some of the firemen talking about how strange it was to burn down two abandoned buildings in one night. "Apparently all three of the buildings are . . . I mean were abandoned, so this has to be some sort of diversion."

_"Yeah, I guess this would be a diversion. We should probably get back to our teams, try to get everyone back to the plant. Reaper out." _Reaper said before turning off her end of the transmission. Dark Spider merely rolled his eyes and turned off his own comunicater. The clone then turned to Sari, who was standing over to his left, looking around at what used to be.

"No one was in the building Sari." Dark Spider said, trying to make Sari feel better as he could see the saddened expression on her face.

"You don't know that." Sari said a small tear rolling down the side of her face. Dark Spider's expression softed from it's usual dark and gritty tone.

"No, I do know. This place was abandoned, just like the other two locations. We can cry over the burned buildings later, right now we have to figure out what's really going on." Dark Spider said, placing a hand on Sari's shoulder. The girl sighed in defeat before turning around and walking past Dark Spider. "Alright then." Dark Spider said, returning to his usual dark and gritty tone.

**. . .**

"Um, where's the big boom?" Bumblebee (TFA) asked, covering his helm with his hands, as to expect a massive explosion as Flameshadow and Bumblebee (TFP) exited the building.

"Mason must have gotten to the bomb before it went off." Bumblebee (TFP) said with a smile as he changed his size back to cybertronian. "That's my spider." Flameshadow chuckled a little bit, making both Bumblebees look at her confused. "What's so funny?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked with a raised optic.

"Well, hearing that in real life is so different from reading it in a story. It just sort of sounded funny to me. I'm sorry." Flameshadow said before shutting up.

"So, if Spiderboy (or Mason) disarmed the bomb, then where is he?" Bumblebee (TFA) asked with a confused shrug, looking around for any sign of Spiderboy.

"_Oh, he just went off to check something out._" The three heard a voice that sounded exactly like Spiderboy coming from across the street.

"Uh . . . Mason? Is that you?" Flameshadow asked with a confused look. Rage then walked into the light, shaking his symbiote head 'no'.

"_Nope, it's just good ol' Rage._" The red symbiote said with a slight smile before changing his form to that of a kitten, jumping into Flameshadow's arms. "_You have permission to pet the adorable kitty in your arms._" Rage said with a smile, his symbiotic eyes now closed. Flameshadow looked up at Bumblebee (TFP) confused.

"Just pet him. He's just being a little playful." Bumblebee (TFP) said with a smile. Flameshadow then smilied a little before she began petting the red symbiote, it begining to purr in her arms. Flameshadow gave out a slight 'ah' at how cute the symbiote was reacting to her. Bumblebee (TFP) smilied before feeling a sort of rattling on the back of his leg, as if someone was holding on to him for dear life. Bumblebee (TFP) looked don at Bumblebee (TFA) with confused optics. "Um, 'Bee? What's wrong?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked, making Rage open his eyes.

"He just uh . . . reminds me of . . . something that happened last time Spiderboy was um . . . here." Bumblebee (TFA) said shakily, making Bumblebee (TFP) raise an optic.

"Rage, what is he talking about?" Bumblebee (TFP) asked the symbiote.

"_I um . . . I think it'd be best to show you._" Rage said before changing his forms from cat to water, slithering out of Flameshadow's hand, onto the pavement and then over to Bumblebee's (TFP) foot before disappearing into the black and yellow mech. about two minutes passed before Bumblebee (TFP) reacted to what the red symbiote had shown him.

**. . .**

_So __this__ is where he was going! Probably going to free the Society of Evil Villiany for whoever employed him._ Spiderboy thought as he dropped down to the maximum security prision in stealth mode as Ghost entered the building. _Okay, first thing's first. Stop this guy before he completes his little mission. Second, make him sqeal like a little bitch, make him tell me everything on what he knows about his boss' plan. Then I get to __kill__ him._ Spidebroy thought before entering the prision. _Simple, right?_

**End of chapter 2! This was going to be longer, but whatever, I haven't posted anything in almost a week! That's a long time for me! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned for the next chapter which is coming soon and please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and take care. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated.**

**Past Mistakes.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Hmm, let's see, where would they be held?" Ghost asked himself after knocking out the guards in the main survalence room. "Here they are!" Ghost said, reaching for the cell-opening switch. As he was just about to press the button a sharp object sliced the air next to Ghost's hand, making him stop as the object hit the control panel, rendering it useless. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ghost yelled as Spiderboy stepped out from the shadows.

"Yeah it can be. And it is." Spiderboy said as a red aura of cosmic energy flowed over him, covering his entire body. "Now," Spiderboy said, grabbing Ghost by the throat and pinning him to the side wall of the room. "tell me who hired you, and what they're planning and I may let you live."

**. . .**

"NO! NONONONONONONONONONO! GOD DAMNIT!" Headmaster yelled before punching the wall in front of him. "FUCK! WHY WON'T THIS WORK?!" Headmaster yelled before the giant monitor behind him turned on, revealing Headmaster's boss.

_"Headmaster, what is the hold-up? You promised me these robots ready by tonight. What is taking you?"_ The man in the shadows asked with an uneasy voice. Headmaster growled for a few minutes before sighing, turning to the screen.

"I need . . . a better power source. A much better power source. I have my scanners on for anything that may register as powerful enough but-" Headmaster said before the computer console next to him began beeping. Headmaster checked what the machine had found before ha smilied. "Well now, it seems I've found my power source after all!" Headmaster said with a extremely pleased look on his face.

_"__WHERE__?!"_ The man in the shadows boomed. Headmaster rolled his eyes slightly.

"The prision, in the main survalence room." Headmaster said, his smile still on his face.

**. . .**

"That's all I know! I swear!" Ghost yelled in fear. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes before extracting his stinger from his right hand. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Putting an end to you." Spiderboy said as he raised his hand so his stinger was at forehead level to Ghost. "Goodbye Ghost." Spiderboy said.

"NO!" Ghost yelled as he kicked Spiderboy off of him, catching the red and black superhero by surprise. "I CAN'T DIE! I HAVE A FAMILY! A WIFE A KIDS! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THEM!" Ghost yelled before racing out of the room. Spiderboy groaned as he recovered from the surprise attack.

"You can run, but you can't hide you monster!" Spiderboy said before leaping back up to the vent he entered the room from.

**. . .**

"So wait, those fires were just a distraction?" Optimus asked Dark Spider after the clone had explained what he had found out.

"Yes. And whatever he was distracting us from might be why we're here." Dark Spider said, gesturing to himself, Bumblebee (TFP), Ravage, Reaper and Flameshadow.

"So, where's Spiderboy?" Sari asked with a raised eye.

"He's gone to check something out." Bumblebee (TFP) explained. "If I know him, he'll be back in a few hours or so." Bumblebee (TFP) said with a slight smile, trying to reasure everyone and himself that Spiderboy was alright.

**. . .**

The man dressed all in black slipped into his home through the living room window, trying not to make a noise. He sighed in relief, thinking he was safe from his presuer. Ghost then heard a loud yell before the window behind him was crashed through by Spiderboy.

"No! You can't be here! Not in my home!" Ghost yelled in anger. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at the man he had been presueing all night.

"If you didn't want this to happen. Then why do what you do in the first place. Why help those mad power-hungry people destroy the world?! WHY?!" Spiderboy yelled as he grabbed Ghost by the shirt, slamming him against the back wall of the living room.

"Because I want to give my family everything they ever wanted, whatever they'd ever need!" Ghost said before both he and Spiderboy heard a voice from the nearby hallway.

"Daddy?" A young girl's voice came. The voice seemed to be no younger than seven years old. Spiderboy turned around and saw a younger version of his sister Madison. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in realization. He was about to become the very man he hated. "Daddy? Is that you? I-I had a bad dream. A monster was coming after you." The young girl said before Spiderboy let Ghost go, letting him go to his daughter.

"It's alright sweetie. It was just a nightmare. Everything'll be okay. Now, go back to bed and get some good night's sleep." Ghost said to his daughter before bringing her to bed with Spiderboy only a few inches behind him, in case anything should happen.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?" The little girl asked. Ghost smilied under his mask.

"Yes, but I'll be a while before I go to bed. For now keep mommy company, okay?" Ghost said as he walked his daughter into his room where his wife, a blond haired woman who looked exactly like Spiderboy's mother Trina was sleeping. The little girl climbed into bed with her mother as Ghost tucted her in. "Good night sweet pea. Sweet dreams." Ghost said, kissing his daughter on the forehead before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him, but not before Spiderboy caught a glimpse of a baby's cardle in the corner of the room, his lensed eyes widened as flashes of images went through his head, all of that family. "Please," Spidebroy heard Ghost say. "please don't take this away from me! They are all I have. And I'm all they have!" Ghost said as he and Spiderboy walked back out to the living room.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to kill you. And . . . for what it's worth, I'm sorry. You're an awesome dad (in this universe anyway)." Spiderboy said before turning away fom Ghost and to the window. "I'm sorry for all I've done to you tonight, but I'd advise stopping these nightly errands if you don't want this to happen again." Spiderboy said before he felt a somethign hit him in the back of the head, then black. Ghost stood over Spiderboy, holding a red and black baseball bat. The man in black pressed a button on the comunicater in his mask, calling Headmaster before speaking.

"Powell. Yeah, I got him." Ghost said.

**. . .**

Spiderboy awoke with a groan, his lensed eyes widening as his eyes opened. Spiderboy looked around the room, taking notice of all the equipment right away before he notice he was bound to a table being held in this diagonal angle. Spiderboy continued to survey the room before paying attention to himself. He then noticed that he was hooked up to the machinary, as if this whole thing was meant for him, which wasn't a surprise to him, evil villains always seemed to want something from him. Spiderboy had just finished surveying everything in the room before he head a door slide open. He looked over and saw Headmaster walk into the room.

"Oh wow, Powell couldn't get a real scientist so he hired you?! REALLY?! Wow! You're a freaking joke!" Spiderboy said as he laughed a bit. Headmaster glared at Spiderboy for a moment before a grin came to his face.

"Well, let's see how much of a joke I am after," Headmaster said as he reached for the lever closest to the machine. "THIS!" He finished as he pulled the lever. Unbareable pain shot through Spiderboy. Jolt after jolt with the power of one thousand volts, making him weaker and weaker. After another minute of this Headmaster push the lever back up in place. "Well, now who's a joke! Not even ten minutes of this and already you've become as weak as a baby."

"Heh, don't worry about me. I'm still good! But what's puzzling me is how you're not all super typical teenager right now? How'd you become . . . normal?" Spiderboy asked as he felt himself healing at a incredable speed.

"Oh you know, old fashion torture and stuff. But that isn't the point." Headmaster said as he walked over to a button in front of where Spiderboy was. "Here is what the point is!" Headmaster said before pressing the button, revealing another room just beyond the glass wall infront of Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened as he saw what Headmaster was talking about. Two robots, one blue and grey and the other mostly red. Both looking exactly like Breakdown and Knockout from Transformers: Prime.

"What did you do?!" Spiderboy said loudly, trying to break free of his bounds.

"Oh, I only transferred some of your energy and put it into them. You are quite a excellent test subject." Headmaster said as the cosmic energy he stole from Spiderboy was being put into the two bots. Both bot's chest plates were opened as a spark formed in both of them. "Hmm, interesting. I wonder why that happened?"

"Because they aren't just robots you moron!" Spiderboy yelled as he dented his bounds. "They're cybertronian!" Spiderboy yelled as Breakdown and Knockout came back online.

**End of chapter 3! Well, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon! Please review (No bad/mean reviews please) and take care! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated.**

**Past Mistakes.**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

_"Headmaster, what is taking you __so__ long to finish this project?!"_ Powell yelled through the comunication feed at Headmaster, who was starring at in aw at Knockout and Breakdown as Spiderboy tried to break free from his bounds. _"HEADMASTER!"_ Powell boomed, making Headmaster practically jump out of his skin.

"Um . . . uh . . . I'm-I'm actually finished ." Headmaster said, only now realising his employer was talking to him.

_"And what is the finished product?"_ Powell asked with a raised eye as Headmaster opened another feed, connecting their current one to the cameras in the next room, revealing Breakdown and Knockout being currently online. _"Impressive. Now, what about him?"_ Powell said before pointing over towards Spiderboy, who seemed to be almost free.

"I'll just take the rest of his energy and kill him." Headmaster said with a shrug before ending the transmission, turning his attention away from Spiderboy and back to Knockout and Breakdown, thinking Spiderboy couldn't escape from his bounds. The two mechs looked at each other, unaware that they were being watched.

"Breakdown? Wh-Where are we? H-H-How did we get here?!" Knockout said nervously.

"I-I have no idea Knockout! But something feels . . . different. I feel . . . amazing!" Breakdown said before he and Knockout began to glow with cosmic energy.

"Hmm. I wonder why we're glowing, I mean I'm always stunning, but this is different." Knockout said before Breakdown broke down the back wall of the room.

"Come on Knockout! Let's get outta here!" Breakdown yelled in annoyance before both mechs leapt out of the back wall.

"SHIT!" Spiderboy yelled as he broke free of his bounds. "I waited too long!" Spiderboy yelled in annoyance as Headmaster raced to the exit, trying to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Spiderboy said as he snagged Headmaster's feet with a webline. "Now, give me the password to your computer and I may let you live."

"May let me live?" Headmaster repeated. "You're the superhero! You don't kill!" Spiderboy merely smirked at this.

"What makes you so sure?" Spiderboy asked as he venom stung Headmaster in the neck with the hand he was holding him with. A few moments later Spiderboy dropped Headmaster as the venom sting took affect, knocking out the mad scientist. "Meh, I didn't need him anyways." Spiderboy said as he began hacking the computer console in the back of the room. "Well, this is just great." Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes after finding Breakdown and Knockout's new body designs, except, the files weren't there. "Shit! Powell must have sent the files to himself and deleted the originals. Well, guess there's only one thing left to do, go after Breakdown and Knockout." Spiderboy said before breaking through the window in his current room and exited the building through the giant hole in the wall Breakdown had made.

**. . .**

"He stillisnt back." Bumblebee (TFP) said as the sun began to rise in the distance. The black and yellow mech felt a hand on his shoulder, making him smile slightly before looking down to his left to see Bumblebee (TFA) smiling up at him.

"Don't worry . . . uh . . . me. He'll be fine." Bumblebee (TFA) said, trying to reassure Bumblebee (TFP). Bumblebee (TFP) sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, he always is. It's just that, for most of my life I fought a war, and now because of him that war is over, because of him I feel better than I have in forever, because of him I'm alive. And he feels the same way about me. Mason always told me that during the hard times when he was younger he'd look up to me and keep his hope up, thinking that one day we'd be together. Looks like he was right." Bumblebee (TFP) finished before both Bumblebees heard Sari and Flameshadow calling for them from inside the plant. Both mechs raced into the main room and gathered with everyone else.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee (TFA) asked with a raised optic before directing his attention to the T.V. screen, like everyone else had. A breaking news report was on and was showing a live feed of Spiderboy fighting Breakdown and Knockout.

_"People are advised to stay indoors where it is __safe__. We will keep you updated on upcoming events." _A reporter said before the broadcast ended.

"Found Mason." Dark Spider said, making everyone look at him for a moment before leaving the plant, racing to the scene.

**. . .**

"Why won't you leave us alone?!" Knockout yelled as he got to his feet after Spiderboy had knocked him to the ground.

"Because you're both not suopossed to be online right now!" Spiderboy yelled as he dodged a truck Breakdown had thrown at him. "But I'm about to change that." Spiderboy said as he activated his scanners, scanning both the mechs for their power-cores. The only thing the registered on the scanners was the cosmic energy in their systems. "What?!" Spiderboy said as he landed on a street light, looking at the results before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy then turned towards Knockout and Breakdown, only to be met by Breakdown's hand, which slammed Spiderboy into the building behind him, shattering most of his bones, yet he remained consious.

"Well, that was annoying." Breakdown said as he walked over to Knockout, leaving Spiderboy alone. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I have no clue." Knockout said with narrowed, unamused optics before the two mechs heard cirens coming from a distance. "What's that?"

"Th-that . . . w-woul-would be m-my friends." Spiderboy said, now almost fully healed. "H-here to k-kick y-your afts." Spiderboy finished as he stood up, almost a moment later Bumblebee (TFP) came out of nowhere and punched Knockout across the face, sending the mech flying down the street. Half a moment after that Ravage and Reaper both leapt at Breakdown, kicking him to the ground. "Okay, that was awesome!" Spiderboy said as he limp-ran over to the two teams.

"You okay Mason?" Dark Spider asked as Spiderboy finished healing. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep, I'm back to my good ol' self. And by that I mean my body is okay, but my cosmic energy is drained. Half of it is in those two, which isn't good in the slightest!" Spiderboy said before turning towards Breakdown and Knockout, who seemed to be growing in size. "Oh, perfect, they're growing! Primus. We need to find out where their power cores are and shut them down. And in order to do that, someone has to come with me to see Mr. Powell." Spiderboy said, turning to the group before Sari's eyes widened.

"Powell?! What does he have to do with this?" Sari asked as she stepped forward. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye before pointing towards Breakdown and Knockout.

"He hired Headmaster to repair Breakdown and Knockout and he hired a mercanary to burn buildings across the city! He caused all of this!" Spiderboy said before Bumblebee (TFP) ran over. "Anyways, Bumblebee and Sari, you're coming with me. Everyone else, do what you can to stop those two. We don't have time to discuss this! Let's just move!" Spiderboy said loudly as Bumblebee changed his size to human before everyone ran off quickly to their needed stations.

**. . .**

"I haven't been here in a while." Sari said as she, Spiderboy and Bumblebee (TFP) arrived at Powell's office. Spiderboy growled, his eyes turning a bright red before he punched the door out of it's frame. The one hundred ton steel door went flying out of the wall-sized office window as Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Sari walked into the office.

"Powell, where are you?!" Spiderboy yelled before his spider sense went off. "Oh, you're right there in the corner." Spiderboy said as he snatched the gun Powell had been holding in his hands.

"L-L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" Powell yelled, raising his hands as to shield himself from the three. Spiderboy growled as he walked over to Powell, picking him up before walking over to the broken window. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Tell me how to take down Breakdown and Knockout, or you die. Simple." Spiderboy said, not bothering with Powell's question. "Sari, check the computer. Bumblebee, make sure we're not disturbed." Spiderboy ordered Sari and Bumblebee (TFP) before looking back to Powell. "Now, tell me."

"I-I-I can't remember! I-I swear!" Powell yelled in fear, making Spiderboy narrow his lensed eyes before dropping Powell out of the window. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Powell yelled as he plunged, closer and closer to the ground before he felt something attach to him, he looked back up to the window and saw Spiderboy holding a webline, which was connected to his right leg. "THANK YOU!" Powell yelled back up to Spiderboy. No response. A few moments passed before Spiderboy yanked Powell back up with one giant tug, ripping off the man's leg. Spiderboy caught Powell as he dropped the webline and the leg. Powell began yelling in pain as blood began to pour out of his nubbed limb.

"Tell me how to stop them. Or you'll lose more than a leg, and you'll get more pain."

**. . .**

"LEAVE US **ALONE**!" Knockout yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground, causing a shockwave that sent everone flying through the air. Flameshadow got back on her feet before flying right at Knockout, two fire-balls forming in her hands.

"Here! Catch!" Flameshadow yelled before throwing both fire-balls at Knockout. Knockout grunted in pain as the fire-balls hit him before grabbing Flameshadow with his right hand, begining to squeze the life out of her. "OW! THIS **REALLY** HURTS!" Flameshadow yelled before purple flames engulfed her body, burning Knockout's hand. Knockout then wailed in pain, letting Flameshadow go. "That should teach you that this girl is too hot to touch!" Flameshadow said before Dark Spider swung by her, kicking Knockout in the head, sending the red mech crashing into the ground. "Woah! Nice one Dark Spider!" Flameshadow complimented. Dark Spider smilied at the purple superheroine.

"Thanks Flameshadow." Dark Spider said as he landed on the street safely, his body begining to buffin and transform into a Hulk-like form. "But you haven't seen anything yet!" Dark Spider said as he raced off to go help out the others. Flameshadow smilied.

"I can see that."

**. . .**

"Wow, you're really not talking are you?" Spiderboy asked Powell, who only had his torso and head left to go before his whole body was gone. "I bet you're wondering how you're still even alive right now. Well, I'm keeping you alive. With my . . ." Spiderboy said before his lensed eyes widened. " . . . cosmic energy! Sari, Bumblebee, I know how to stop Knockout and Breakdown!" Spiderboy said as he dropped Powell, letting the man die.

"Nah, I wanted a peice of him!" Sari complained as the three began to leave the room. Bumblebee (TFP) then stepped on something that felt like two balls, he looked down at what he had stepped on before his optics widened.

"YOU RIPPED OFF HIS CROTCH?!" Bumblebee (TFP) yelled in shock. Spiderboy shrugged.

"You shot the Angry Archer in the crotch with a energon blast, destroying his future children." Spiderboy said before he and Sari left the room.

"True." Bumblebee (TFP) said as he followed.

**. . .**

"Man! How much longer are they going to be?! I don't think we can take much more of this!" Bumblebee (TFA) yelled as he began shooting electricity at Knockout, who was now back on his feet.

"We're back everyone!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt past everyone. "Now stand back! This is gonna be intense!" Spiderboy said as he grabbed Knockout by the leg. The red and black superhero then leapt into the air, still holding onto the red mech's leg before throwing him up into the air. Spiderboy then activated his rocket boots, firing four weblines at Breakdown before throwing him into the air as well. Spiderboy then flw up to both mech as fast as he could, his eyes glowing a bright yet dark red before he fired a massive amount of cosmic energy out of his hands. A giant explosion went off, sending a massive shockwave throughout the area, breaking glass for blocks around and sending objects and people flying back a few feet. Once everything subsided everyone looked up and saw Spiderboy flying down to the ground, his costume a completly trashed with the left lensed eye cracked from the middle outward, only shreds of the suit remained. "Well that . . . was different." Spiderboy said with a slight smile before passing out.

"MASON!" Bumblebee (TFP) and Bumblebee (TFA) both yelled before everyone raced over to him.

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his eyes, his head feeling cramped and his body felt as if it was swelling up. Spidebroy grunted as he sat up, finding it hard to move. Getting up off the bed he had been laying on, Spiderboy made his way to the main room, where he found everyone talking to each other, except for Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus and Bulkhead, who weren't in the room.

"Mason! You're awake!" Flameshadow said loudly, noticing Spiderboy in the door way. Flameshadow quickly ran over and hugged him, making Spiderboy kind of confused.

"What's the hug for?"

"It's a thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me. For giving me my powers, for letting me keep them, for letting me join the best superhero tema ever, for letting me go on the best adventure ever," Flameshadow said before ending the hug. Spiderboy smilied at Flameshadow. "and for being one of the best friends I've ever had!"

"Well, you're welcome." Spiderboy said with a smile. "But we have to get back home. I want to check up on the computer's alerts for the past two days." Spiderboy said.

"You're leaving already?!" Sari asked confused. Spiderboy nodded.

"We can't leave yet!" Bumblebee (TFP) said in protest. Spiderboy looked over at his sparkmate confused.

"Why not?"

"Because I kinda want a whole night of just relaxing with new friends. With my sweetspark." Bumblebee (TFP) said with the soft smile that spiderboy could never say 'no' to. Spiderboy sighed.

"Alright, we'll stay one more night. But tomorrow morning we're going home, alright?"

"Alright!" Everyone said at the same time.

**End of chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next and final chapter, which is coming soon! Take care everyone! PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated.**

**Past Mistakes.**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Warning: This is a short chapter. Sorry about that. I just need to clear up some time so, yeah. This is going to be a short chapter. Anyways, hope you like this last chapter. Enjoy!**

"I mean really. Who does that kinda thing?" Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes and his arms crossed. Flameshadow shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe a pyshco killer with a mental helath issue?" Flameshadow said with a shrug.

"Yeah but in that universe he attacked Times Square in Iacon with over . . . 500 bots I think it was? But still! Swindle is crazy!" Spiderboy said (read my story Stingers for details on what they're talking about -Mason) before sighing. "Anyways, have you seen 'Bee anywhere?"

"Which one?" Flameshadow asked with a teasing smile. Spiderboy looked at her with a 'really' expression on his face. "Oh come on, you set me up for it!"

"True."

"Um . . . Mason, I think you should turn around."

"Why?" Spiderboy asked as he turned around. "Oh," Spiderboy said as he saw four large red tendrils coming towards him from the hallway. " that's why!" Spiderboy said before the tendrils grabbed him, dragging him to the hallway. "BUMBLEBEE! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" Spiderboy yelled as he was pulled into the shadows of the building. A few minutes passed of just darkness before the lights turned on. Spiderboy was in Bumblebee's (TFA) room. Both Bumblebee (TFP) and Bumblebee (TFA) stood in front of Spiderboy.

"Hi sweetspark." Bumblebee (TFP) said with a smile as the tendrils retracted from Spiderboy and back into him, where Rage still was.

"What are you two up to?" Spiderboy asked.

"Nothing." Bumblebee (TFA) began.

"We just need you to 'help' us with something." Bumblebee (TFP) finished, making Spiderboy's face turn pale.

"Um . . . With what?"

**The next morning . . .**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes before looking around. He was laying right in between Bumblebee (TFP) and Bumblebee (TFA) Spiderboy smilied slight as he got out of the bed before picking up Bumblebee (TFP). Spiderboy then left the room, letting Bumblebee (TFA) sleep as he walked into the main room of the plant where the rest of team Alpha were just relaxing.

"When are we leaving?" Ravage asked with a bored expression.

"Ravage." Reaper said as she elbowed Ravage.

"Hey! What'd I do?"

"You didn't even say good morning!"

"Oh, okay. Good morning Mason, when are we leaving?" Ravage said. Repaer merely rolled her optics. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"Right now actually. I don't wanna bother with all the goodbyes, so we better just go." Spiderboy said before his lensed eyes glowed a bright red. Spiderboy then teleported everyone in the room back to his reality.

**End. Yeah, like I said before, this was a short chpater. But hey, I'm working on three stories at one time! Give me a break here! Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this story. Keep an eye out for the next story I post and take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
